


And Now We Burn

by chibinocho



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Saiyuki Miami-verse, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinocho/pseuds/chibinocho
Summary: When Jake has a rough time of it at the club, it's Hades who picks him up but it's not only Jake who deals with demons.With thanks to indelicateink who set up the Miami multiverse and left it as an open submission. I hope this is okay!





	And Now We Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Have been steadily reading my way through the Miami fics and they just struck a chord of inspiration and this fell out.

Like a moth to a flame Hades can't help going back. He knows he is going to be burned sooner or later - Jake Savage is still kept by Ulysses Jensen Neil after all - but he has always been a sinner and Jake Savage is pure temptation. Hades had once vowed to stay away from all attachments, to remain detached and solitary for the rest of his days but somehow Savage - Jake as Hades was now beginning to think of him regularly as - had gotten past every defence he had and wrapped around him like a length of rope. 

They meet often - invariably after Hades' set and despite their best efforts they always end up in bed. Or over tables. Or up against walls. Or backseats of cars. Hades wishes he could resist, put up a show of resistance and refuse as fucking Jake could ruin the careful facade and persona he has built for himself. But still there remains this powerful - almost tangible - chemistry between them that neither man seems able to resist. 

Even post fights at Hotwire where he is battered, bruised, sore and looking so hollow-eyed and tired, Jake always comes to his booth afterwards. He still takes his battered little stool out and perches gingerly behind Hades, watching him quietly, not disturbing his set just simply wishing to be with him and to be near him. Hades can feel those eyes on him as he spins, mixes and fades and can almost taste the tension in the booth. Then they cannot help it and the inevitable happens soon afterwards.

Even now, as Hades was just starting to spin down his set with a particularly skillful combination of Super Freak interspersed with the bassline of Two Tribes, Jake was sat behind him again, silently watching, waiting. Hades could feel him with every sense he possessed; from the smell of Jake's Lucky Strike cigarettes to his slightly laboured breathing, Hades was aware of him. Only this time it wasn't just attraction. It was something new. Something Hades thought he would never feel again.

Concern.

Jake had had it tough this evening. Still roughed up from whatever he had done with Neil the previous day he had still showed up at his regular time only this time very much on Dr Neil's arm. Hades had spotted Jake's slight limp and swollen cheek even from his booth and grimaced at the fake smiles and laughter Jake seemed to be giving everyone in the club. He had clung to Neil, clad in skintight white jeans and a neon pink v neck t-shirt that ended two inches short of his lean belly and frequently with a cocktail in one lurid colour or another in his hand.

Dr Neil must have done something big to be here tonight thought Hades. Usually the man stayed in his VIP booth above the crowds and knee deep in champagne but tonight he was on the floor with Jake, moving sinuously around the man during the warm up session, touching him, stroking him, possessing him. It made Hades bristle slightly. He had been forced to shake off the uncomfortable feeling and return to his set, albeit with more aggression than usual.

And then the first bouts had started in the ring that was in a room usually concealed by the artificially ornate double doors but for some reason had been thrown open just for the occasion. Dr Neil had laughingly pushed Jake forwards and Hades - from his prime view in the elevated booth opposite - could see the man's reticence. He didn't need to hear the conversation to know Jake was trying to get out of it: the splayed hands, the moving away, the pleading expression. It reminded Hades of a reluctant animal refusing to be led to the slaughterhouse. Dr Neil had laughed and simply propelled him forwards in the red-lit room, towards the ring and the awaiting opponents, his face drawn in a self-satisfied smile.

To his credit, Jake had taken down his first two opponents with skill and speed. His first had been felled with a roundhouse kick that had been delivered with such force it had propelled the guy into the ropes hard enough to make him fall through and crash into the crowd with a resultant cheer from the eager crowd who were swarming near the doors. The second man - a lean, angry looking guy with lank hair - had attempted to grab Jake in a headlock but the redhead had twisted in the grip, stepped behind the man and thrown him backwards over his own legs in a perfect Jujitsu move before pinning him down in the ring. The cheers had died down into heckling and booing once Jake had tried to leave the ring without claiming his 'prize' of fucking the loser. Hades immediately boosted the volume of Blue Monday and the crowd eventually stopped.

Then before Jake could leave the ring up came the third. A large bull of man with very little neck and hungry expression. Jake's usual quick tactics hadn't helped with this one, who simply bulldozed through them and tackled Jake head on, bringing him down to the floor with a wet smacking sound. Jake rolled nimbly but his opponent managed to catch his ankle and yank him back towards him, executing a body slam that had Jake gagging and coughing. Blood had flowed from Jake's nose and mouth, clashing hideously with the pink t-shirt as he was yanked up onto his knees and held in a choke hold before he slammed his hand on the ring signalling that he yielded. 

Hades had then fought down his wave of nausea as Jake had reached out again for Dr Neil who simply shrugged before tossing a small foil packet into the ring. A condom. How thoughtful.

The fucking was brutal. Jake's white jeans were ripped to his knees exposing his bright pink briefs and his opponent simply ripped a hole in the back to get what he wanted. An oil slathered hand wound into Jake's hair and pulled hard as the man thrust in and out like a robot, shaking Jake's body like he was no more than a doll. Blunt nails scored lines into Jake's belly and back and Hades couldn't help but stare as Jake closed his eyes and just let it happen. With a loud grunt of approval, his opponent finally finished, withdrew, tossed the used condom aside and vaulted out of the ring to cheers from the crowd. 

Hades burned with anger as Dr Neil looked on at the scene with little more than mild amusement and then once Jake had been dealt with, he had left the dancefloor, winding his way to the large double doors, accompanied by his various lackeys and sycophants. Jake was still in the ring, slowly heaving himself up to his feet and sliding through the ropes, disappearing into the ecstatic crowd with a devil-may-care grin that seemed to be stretched taut. Hades immediately slid into 'Last Night a DJ saved my life", tried to lose himself in his work and not think beyond the next track.

And so now Jake sat behind him as he usually did. Only this time he was not clad in his usual shiny, lurid, tight-fitting tracksuit but in loose jersey pants and an old and faded Twisted Sister t-shirt. Hades snuck a quick look during Yazoo that he had upped the BPM for and saw that Jake looked tired, wrung out and - quite honestly - broken. He still managed a smile for Hades though as he caught sight of Hades sideways gaze and offered one of his Luckies in response. Hades shook his head and went back to his set, switching on the strobe as the enhanced chorus of 'The Only Way is Up' had the crowd flowing back to the dancefloor, screaming and waiting for the finale.

With the dramatic classical intro that was signature Frankie Goes to Hollywood, Hades' let loose his Super Freak and Two Tribes combination. He set the lightshow to max, keeping the palette on reds, yellows and oranges to make the very venue seem on fire. The crowd whirled around in a hellish kaleidoscope of colour and strobes, illuminating not just dancers below but the booth and dappling his and Jake's skin with mottles of bloody colour and light; the strobes making Jake appear more haunted than happy. Finally, with a final flourish on the orchestral crashes, the house lights came up. He heard the booth door go. He expected to see Benjy K coming to take over and it certainly was but Jake had already left the booth.

"Looking for the doctors fucktoy?" Asked Benji grinning. "He had a going over tonight didn't he? Quite a show."

Hades thought about punching Benjy but swallowed it down.

"Did you see where he went?" He asked in what he hoped was a light way. Benjy gestured vaguely outside.

"He was heading down the corridor somewhere. Looked fucked up. Anyway, clear out and let the master work."

Hades raised a nonchalant eyebrow, looking down into the crowds that were distinctly less now that his set had finished. Still whatever made Benjy happy. He gathered up his leather record cases, checked his wings were still firmly attached and ducked out the booth into the corridor. He knew that Jake would have gone to the apartment there. Maybe he would still be there. Hades tried the door at the end of the corridor and was relieved to find it unlocked. Minding his wings, he slipped inside.

It was empty. Hades frowned as he looked around the apartment. No sign Jake had been here… except … there was a crumpled pile of clothes by the sofa. A neon pink t-shirt, some torn white jeans and pink briefs all stained with blood and other fluids rested in the pile next to an unzipped and mostly empty Adidas holdall. However, encouragingly there was still a distinctive black leather wallet embossed with a skull resting on top of the holdall which gave Hades hope that Jake was still around.

A noise from the bathroom had him going straight through and opening the door.

Jake was indeed there. He was on his knees, vomiting hard into the toilet and holding back his hair - still clumped with oil - as he did so. His other arm shook as he gripped the toilet seat and he was gasping and sweating as he retched. Hades had never seen the man this ruined, this awful but yet somehow he still felt no revulsion for the man himself, only something which may have been sympathy. Not wanting to leave Jake at his most vulnerable, Hades stood in the doorway of the bathroom and waited for him to finish.

Finally there was silence. The toilet flushed and Jake was rinsing out his mouth in the small sink, spitting the awfulness from his mouth. He rummaged in the small mirrored cabinet, finally producing a bottle of mouthwash and gargled, washing away the blue remnants with a sigh of relief.

"Sorry you hadda see that." He said heavily, hanging his head low over the sink, staring intently at the porcelain "It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing." Hades replied bluntly. Jake laughed.

"You could be right, there." He ran the cold water and splashed it liberally over his face before rubbing it dry with a hand towel. "Do I look any better now?"

"You still have oil in your hair." Said Hades gently.

"And you have wings on your back." Jake retorted feebly.

Hades stepped forward and reached for Jake, cradling his bruised cheek in a gentle hand. Jake looked away, refusing to meet his gaze. He was such a proud man. Hades thought of him tonight, hanging off Neil's arm, laughing, joking holding the cocktails, dancing against the men Neil thrust him against. Not once had Hades actually seen him drink those cocktails or let those men touch him anywhere but his clothes.

Until the ring.

"Don't." Jake muttered and Hades withdrew, feeling stung. "You don't want this."

"You'd be surprised." Hades found himself saying. Jake gave a harsh barking laugh and went past him to his holdall, reaching for his discarded clothes.

"Seriously Hades, you need to get out. You need to get away from this. From me." He paused, staring at the holdall. "I don't want to drag you down with me anymore. You deserve more."

Hades had never seen Jake so broken. Through everything he had always maintained this cheery, sarcastic exterior but this vulnerable, withdrawn figure was new to him.

"What if I want you to drag me down?" He asked softly. Jake looked away. "What if I am starting to need you?"

There was silence between them. Jake still squatted on the floor, clothes clenched in his hands and Hades above him looking like an avenging angel with his wings and black suit. Their eyes met and Hades could hardly breathe. Jake's eyes were wet and puffed. He looked a million miles away from Dr Neil's pampered pet. Hades couldn't help it; he leaned in. 

Jake's lips were still full and soft and his mouth still parted against Hades' in beautiful submission. Jake's head tilted to deepen the kiss and Hades' hand came up once again to cup at that bruised cheek. He ran a thumb along Jake's cheekbone and felt Jake start to rise to his feet. Hades broke the kiss and stepped back a little but only to make room as once Jake stood, Hades was against him again pressing against his body, hands wrapping around him and lips hard against his. Jake's own hands came up Hades hips and back, moving down to his ass and groped hungrily. Hades moaned faintly and thrust his hips forward, his own hardness brushing against Jake's own.

Jake writhed against him gasping.

"Fuck I really want to." He gasped, grinding hard against Hades' immaculate black suit. "But … " a flash of panic spread across his face.

Hades shushed him. He didn't need to be a genius to work out that under Jake's clothes there would be a litany of injuries, including what had been done to him in the ring only an hour or so ago. His opponent had been harsh and vicious and judging by Jake's reluctance to fight he had not prepared himself for penetration and so would be sore - maybe bleeding - and aching and not really up to any form of penetrative intercourse.

Hades thought in silence. Mutual fellatio was always an option, although the bruises to Jake's jaw looked painful enough. Handjobs? No. Too distant. Too much like the men Hades had seen groping Jake. But could he? It was something he had never considered before - he had always assumed that he would be the one in charge so to speak. Memories swam into his head of High School, being held down in the darkness with hot breath in his ear, pain between his legs and a wave of revulsion washed through him and he swallowed bile. His experience had been a macabre foreshadowing of what was to happen to her only two years later. Only Hades had survived his ordeal. She had not. The only consolation to Hades was that her - their - attackers hadn't survived either.

Jake wouldn't be like that though. For all his flaws, Jake was a gentle man who seemed to care deeply for the partners he actually chose. Hades thought back to previous sessions where despite the aggression and passion between them, Jake had always gone at his pace, reading his body like a book and savouring every movement and noise Hades made. Jake would only give pleasure he was sure and the very thought of being taken by him made his desire grow.

"You could have me." Murmured Hades, his voice full of promise and desire.   
There was a silence and Jake looked startled as he grasped Hades' meaning. He pushed back from Hades and stared into his face.

"Are you serious?" His voice was high with surprise. "You are really okay with doing that? You wanna do that?"

Hades pulled them close again and his hands were back on Jake, roaming, touching, squeezing. Their mouths met again and Jake's hands swept down to Hades ass. Two hands grasped the flesh of his buttocks and Hades felt a jolt of desire so intense that he moaned. Jake swore into his mouth and started to move them back towards the bed area.

Hades' smart black slacks were swept down his pale thighs, exposing his snug black briefs which soon joined the pants to puddle on the floor. Jake had already made short work of the straps of Hades' wings, detaching them and his jacket with ease and laying them reverently on the battered sofa. He had then practically tackled Hades to the bed, intent on getting him naked. Hades marvelled at Jake's ability to shed his t-shirt and track pants in-between sucking on Hades neck and undoing Hades tie, shirt and pants buttons. As Hades' chest was finally exposed to the cool air, Jake was on top of him running his hands over Hades body, tugging at his nipples and reaching for his prick.  
Hades arched against the attention, surprised at how much he was revelling in surrendering control. Jake's fingers were lower now, circling his cock and reaching beneath, caressing at the entrance there. A warm wet tongue licked at around the head of his cock before taking him in fully and Hades writhed. Jake chuckled around his mouthful, finally withdrawing.

"Fuck you are so gorgeous." He said, face flushed and lips swollen. Grinning, he reached into the bedside drawer and withdrew a condom and a tube still stroking Hades. "You still okay with this?"

Hades said nothing but splayed his legs in response, exposing his entrance. Jake slicked up his fingers and reached down to press gently against him. A single, slick finger slid inside and Hades involuntarily clenched at the intrusion. Jake's eyes were concerned but Hades fought to relax and gasp as a second finger joined the first. Any pain soon dissolved into pleasure as Jake scissored his fingers and stretched Hades further, curling his fingers to press in such a way to make Hades arch his back and moan gently.

Once Hades started gripping the pillow and his breathing began to speed up, those fingers abruptly withdrew. As he lay back panting, there came the inevitable noise of a packet opening.

"You're still sure, right?" Came Jake's whisper, heavy with desire and arousal. "You can change ya mind."

Hades kept his legs splayed, exposing himself wantonly.

"Do it."

The penetration was slow and agonisingly close to the fine line between pleasure and pain. Jake swore as he pushed into Hades who threw his head back onto the thin pillow with a groan. The intensity of it had him writhing as he was stretched and filled to capacity. Jake then suddenly lifted Hades' legs over his arms and with a firm push he was in, up to the hilt. The stretch was exquisite and Hades moaned as Jake fell into easy rhythm.

"Fuck."

"Indeed."

"Trust you to be fucking polite when I am pounding your ass." 

Hades' laugh was surprisingly real at that. He clenched his thighs as Jake thrust into him.

"Fuck gonna come soon if you do that again." Gasped Jake. 

He was a magnificent man really - mused Hades - even covered in scratches and bruises he was stunning. All golden tan skin, fine muscle lines and hair such a dark red that it seemed unnatural. And Jake's face, filled with desire and passion was so enthralled that Hades couldn't help but stare, even as his legs were raised to rest on Jake's shoulders. The motion nearly folded him in half and he gasped at the increased pressure and depth. Why had he never let Jake do this before? The man was a master. And how did a snake like Ulysses Jensen Neil get to possess this man?

A particularly hard thrust and Jake's firm hand wrapping around his prick had his whole body arching then locking up with the punch of an unexpected climax. In spite of himself he cried out, using his legs to pull Jake against him and his release spread between them. Jake answered his cry with a groan of his own, gasping his release into Hades' shoulder before turning his head and kissing Hades with fervour.

They lay together on the bed, sticky and slick with sweat and come. Jake slumped against Hades' shoulder, breathing heavily.

"Fuck. That was amazing." Said Jake, breathing hard. "You are amazing." He ran his fingers down Hades' pale torso, dipping in and out of muscle lines and teasing the thin trail of dark hair down his abdomen.

Hades wanted to respond. He wanted to say something - anything - to Jake. The man was like a drug to him: he craved Jake with an intensity he hadn't felt since her. His body nos throbbed with the absence of Jake inside him and his mind whirled with thoughts, none of which he could even begin to utter. Why him? Leave him. Be with me. Why are you with him. I want you. I need you… I love you.

"Now what?" Asked Jake suddenly cutting across his obsessions. His voice was hoarse, leaden with emotion. Hades wondered how much Jake could read his thoughts, feel the intensity of them. This thing between them would quite literally be the death of both of them.

The silence between them was only magnified by the background bass thumping of Benjy overworking his set as usual. There were cheers too as evidently the fighting had started up again. A car revved up outside evidently pulling up at the back door of the club and voices were heard in the corridor. Had Dr Neil returned? Was the door to this apartment even locked? Hands found each other in the dim light and intertwined.

"Now we burn." Said Hades.


End file.
